


Making Amends

by hopehound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopehound/pseuds/hopehound
Summary: Harry and Snape talk.





	Making Amends

''I know now, professor, that my father has been far from kind to you - ''

''Oh, you have no idea, Potter.'' Snape interrupted, but Harry continued speaking. 

''But maybe, if you looked at me, the real me, you'd see less of James Potter, the unkind Maurader, and more of your old friend.'' Harry looked at his potions master, trying to catch his black eyes, but Snape wouldn't look at him. Instead, he kept his gaze fixated on a white corner in the back, unfocused and barely blinking. 

''You didn't deserve what happened to you,'' he continued. ''I know all too well what it's like to be beaten down and humiliated. And I'm sorry, on my father's behalf,'' Snape sifted his eyes slightly, studying his student. ''I'm sorry no one stood up for you. Merlin knows I would.'' 

Snape let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. ''Were you always this wise, Mr Potter?'' 

Harry smirked, his green eyes never leaving Snape, ''If you weren't so focused on giving me detention after detention, professor, then you'd know that I'm not a complete dunderhead.'' His smirk changed into a soft a smile at his old teacher, and Snape awkwardly nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

''Perhaps,'' he said, ''I've been a little harsh on my judgement.''

''Perhaps?'' Harry laughed, catching Snape off guard as he pumped his shoulder in a friendly manner, making him stumble slightly, ''You were a nightmare, professor!'' Snape suppressed a chuckle, and failed, which earned him a genuine smile from Harry. And at that moment, he was nothing like James Potter, or even Lily. He was Harry, a boy caught between a war he didn't deserve to fight in. Snape smiled back at him, not exactly getting his old friend back, but perhaps making a new one.

''Can you tell me about her? My mother?'' 

Snape nodded, letting go of his tough demeanor and feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. And for the first time in his so called life of death and loss and misery, he broke through the walls he built to keep himself safe from outside intruders who'd want to hurt him. He looked at Harry, meeting his eyes, Lily's eyes, as he saw the boy in a different light, a new sense of affection flowing through his veins.

''It would be my honor, Harry.''


End file.
